


Under the Willow Tree

by Rochesa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad stutter, Body positivity!!!!!!, Dom Red, Dream related mishaps, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, He's such a dirty lad, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kind of like soul songs but with actual notes, Lots of Cuddling, Mora is 4'8 and chubby, Mora is the readers name, Mora is very self concious, Music!, Red is flirty, SOME CHAPTERS MAY BE SHORT, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, She has 2 base traits and her soul does this weird thing where it sings, She has a lot of scars, Shes really short, Slow Burn, Someone come get him he's in the cookie jar again, Songs are sung, Stress Relief, Undyne is Ms.Matchmaker, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unique soul??, haha wet dreaming, kind of, shes tired, sorry if they are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochesa/pseuds/Rochesa
Summary: This is a personal work and I have no clue how often I'll update it since its basically my OC. You might notice that from my other fanfics, I take a lot from my OC and incorporate it there but I don't really mind? Writing is helping me cope :''))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a personal work and I have no clue how often I'll update it since its basically my OC. You might notice that from my other fanfics, I take a lot from my OC and incorporate it there but I don't really mind? Writing is helping me cope :''))

Mora sat in the usual place. Her tree was her safe haven. She could get away from him up here. She held her ukelele close to her chest, sighing softly. Her hands grazed the strings softly, playing the familiar tune to one of her favorite songs. She cleared her throat, looking up to the falling vines of the willow tree.

_And we broke, Everything that was right_  
_We both enjoyed a good fight_

_And we sowed, All the holes we had to breathe_  
_To make the other one leave_

She kept at her singing. Her chest grew warm, and soon the familiar feeling of cool rushed through her. She was so focused on singing, she didn't bother to take notice to the person that had nestled at the trunk of the tree. She swayed softly, her leg dangling off the branch as she sang. Once she got to the chorus, she opened her eyes to look up through the many dangling leaves, focusing on the star-speckled sky.

Red had trudged through the streets of the city, grumbling with his hands tucked in his jacket pockets. He kicked a few rocks up, the front of his red sneakers scuffing against the pavement. The humans that were out, were all wary of him, steering clear. He managed to get to one of the bigger parks in the city, away from most of the commotion and loud blaring noises of the city.

He saw the large willow tree off in the distance, speeding up his walking to get to it. He scratched at his chin, his clawed phalanges scraping against the warm bone rather harshly. He hissed at the contact and grumbled again, finally making it a few feet from the tree. The first thing that caught his attention was the strumming of a ukulele. Then there was the singing. The absolutely. Beautiful singing. He stopped at the tree and looked around. No one was there?

He sensed around for something until he felt a sudden rush of cool sweep through his soul. It was like sticking his hand in a river but with such a gentle and persuasive current, he felt like he could redirect its flow just by asking it. He sat at the base of the tree, as quiet as possible. He listened in on the song, swaying gently to the strum of the instrument.

When the song finished, he sat for a moment, relishing in the quiet atmosphere around him and the other person who was producing the singing. He inhaled sharply, then suddenly spoke.

"you got a good voice on ya."

Maybe he was speaking to himself? Maybe the music was generated by the tree and no one was here? Huh. Maybe he just really was al-

"O-Oh! Well.. Uhm. T-Thank you."

So there was someone! He smiled to himself, chuckling a bit.

"no problem. sorry i didnt announce my presence. i didnt wanna startle you or interrupt."

"I-Its fine. I-I-I've never had an a-audience before though!"

She chuckled at this, running a hand through her curly hair. He couldn't see her but he could feel the shyness radiating off of her. He could sense her soul now, but at first, it was only a faint muddle of something. Now he could feel the soft ripples of her presence tearing through the air.

"well youre really good. nice to hear something that soft outside of the loud ass noises of the city."

She giggled, her laugh hiccuping in between as if she was out of breath. He smiled at himself. Suddenly, he had a  
thought.

"hey. if you dont mind me asking, do you...come to this spot often?"

"Y-Yeah a-actually. Everyday."

"you wouldnt mind if i came to listen would you..?"

She paused to think for a moment, plucking a few of the strings on her instrument.

"Actually. I-I would lov-love that. W-What's your name?"

He smiled, leaning back against the trunk of the tree.

"names red sugar. and you?"

"M-Mora."

"well. im glad i get to hear * _mora_ * your singing."

She gasped then yelped with laughter, her shaky voice sending a pleasant shiver through his bones. He stood and dusted his sweatpants off, smiling.

"well. get home safe sugar, i gotta head home. see ya tomorrow."

With a little pop, he took a shortcut home. Mora smiled to herself, after a few minutes, she hopped down from the tree, dusting her skirt off and heading home.

As soon as she walked in the door, she heard it. The distant creaking of the bed in the room down the hall. She sighed and grabbed her bag, taking out her sketchbook and other supplies. She had been sketching out a new outfit for herself. She sniffled and sat in the guest room, letting her "boyfriend" have his fun with whoever he had brought home with him tonight.

So much for being happy.

The next day she got to the willow tree, she was happily expecting her new friend to show up. She sat on the same branching, smiling while she strummed idly at the strings on her ukulele. Eventually, she heard footsteps then a dull thud.

"mora ya there?"

"H-Hey Red!"

She practically yelped, her excitement getting the better of her. He could feel the waves of cool rolling off of her. He chuckled and smiled to himself, clutching his rather large black guitar. He cleared his non-existent throat.

"if you uh. dont mind. i brought my own instrument cause i thought i could play something for ya."

She paused, resting her hand over her chest tenderly. A soft chuckle rippled through her before she spoke again.

"G-G-Go for it!"

He smiled to himself again, whistling for a moment before he leaned against the tree, his bony fingers flicking at the strings mindlessly before he got into a tune. She heard this song before! Her thoughts were immediately interrupted as he sung.

_She's in love with the concept_  
_As if we're all just how she imagined_

_Cause were in love we just don't know it yet_  
_Tell me how 'm supposed to see the magic.._

She swayed to the beat, his strums mellow and in time with the song. His voice was guttural and baritone, and she could almost feel the smoky huskiness to it. Like a bonfire. Or a burning pine forest.

He got to the chorus and sung with so much vigor, she almost fell out of the tree. She had been listening so intently, she idly strummed her ukulele in time with his guitar. As he finished the song, she smiled.

"wazzat any good?"

He chuckled and set his guitar in the dew-ridden grass. He scratched his chin meekly waiting for her reply.

"G-Good!? T-That was f-fu-fucking stellar!"

He cracked up laughing slapping his hand against the ground beneath him.

"oh my god! that stutter of yours is a real hoot ya know that?"

She gasped before a soft "hmph" could be heard.

"W-Well e-e-excuse me."

"dont mean it in a bad way. its cute. makes you quirky in ya own way ya know?"

She slouched for a moment, smiling as she pet her ukulele.

"T-Thank you. H-Here I-I'll sing s-something now."

She strummed idly for a moment, fiddling with the notes for a second. She caught on quickly, strumming to the tune of the song she recalled.

_I've made up my mind._  
_No need to think it over_

_If I'm wrong I am right_  
_No need to look no further this ain't lust_

_I know._  
_This is love, but_

She sang softly, her notes laced with love as she sung. She never knew why she was able to fix her stutter through singing. It only lasted a few minutes. She could control that much.

Red slumped against the tree, listening happily to the song. He got lost in it, reveling in how kind and gentle her voice was. How it carried on the wind and sent pleasant chills through his body. He smiled and gently toyed with the neck of his sweater, letting her finish up her song.

"that was fucking relaxing ill tell ya that."

He chuckled deeply, the guttural sound sending a pleasant shiver through Mora. She smiled and hugged her instrument, looking up to the sky. The moon was out unlike yesterday. It was only a sliver of its usual self but it was there.

Red smiled and held a hand to his face, running it down and yawning.

"so mora. why do you come out here?"

She thought on that.

_"Because my boyfriend is terrible and I have no real way of escaping him so I come here to sing. To get away."_

"T-The city i-is too l-loud sometimes."

"you got that fucking right. its why i even bothered to walk out here. didnt know id meet you and im glad i did. its nice having a break from the noise even if its just listening to someone else sing."

She nodded.

"Y-You h-have a very n-nice voice Red."

"same to you doll. anyone else know about your talent?"

"J-Just you a-a-actually."

"awww. im honored. only close friends of mine know i play instruments. dont know i sing though."

"R-Really? Y-You're so good though! I-It's really r-relaxing."

He chuckled again, gently flipping an acorn in his palm back and forth.

"what else do you do for fun, eh?"

"I-I do drawing a-and sculpting. Pl-Play the harp too!"

"the harp!? thats such a... its weird. that instrument is in its own little category."

"I-Its not one of the big o-ones i-its a tiny portable one I c-crafted myself! Like what c-cupid totes around."

"cupid? the fuck is a cupid?"

"Oh my god. D-Do you not k-know who cupid is?"

"no not really. is he part of some holiday?"

"H-He's l-like a matchmaker. Little fat baby that c-carries around a harp to p-play for couples and s-shoots people with arrows to make em love each other."

"oh my god, what kind of fucking crack addict thought of THAT?"

She burst out laughing, Red being able to feel the sudden rush of satisfaction ripple out of her soul. He chuckled himself, grumbling happily. They sat like this for a while, bantering back and forth. Red took his cue to leave and soon Mora followed after.

This went on for another 2 months. Slowly, Red kept wondering if she knew if he was a monster.

"SANS YOU FUCKING IDIOT!! CAN'T YOU LISTEN TO ONE THING I TELL YOU?"

Red grumbled at his brother, gritting his teeth angrily. He was packing away his guitar already to go meet Mora. It was weird. Being so close to someone he hadn't even seen. Physically that is. Undyne was downstairs, Alphys as well. They were currently trying to defuse a pissed off Papyrus. Red walked downstairs, guitar over his back as he made it for the front door.

"PUNK! Where are you even going at this time?!"

"to meet a friend. are you my fucking mom now? lay off me."

"YOU MEAN THAT IDIOTIC GIRL WHO SINGS ALL DAY? UGH. I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHY YOU BOTHER WITH THAT WRETCHED EXCUSE FOR COMPANY."

Red stiffened, huffing. A puff of red smoke shot from his nasal cavity, billowing up into the air.

"shes worth my time."

He stormed out, opting to walk so that he didn't strain himself while getting to the park. Once he got there, he hit the base of the tree with a dull thud, huffing hard.

"H-Hey Red! Y-You ok? Y-You sound angry. I-Is it y-your brother again?"

"yeah yeah hes been on my case about you recently and i dont see why."

She winced. He learned rather early on that she tends to blame herself for a lot that isn't even her fault. She flicked the strings to her ukulele and huffed.

"whats your opinion on monsters mora?"

"M-Monsters?"

"yeah.."

She went silent. Hmm. So that's how she felt.

"I-I don't see t-the problem w-with them. T-They're like everyone else. N-No need to make a big fuss over something s-so trivial. T-They were up here before. W-What's so different now? They have just a-as much a right to be here a-as humans. I-I've only met a few b-but they've a-all been kind and loving. W-Wouldn't mind meeting more e-eventually b-but most monsters have sp-spite against humans."

He hummed in thought. His soul thrummed in his ribcage happily at her response. So if she knew he was a monster... She'd be ok with it. Good to know. Sudden shouting is what caught him off guard.

"SANS!! SAAAAAANS!!"

He cursed to himself, suddenly standing and looking for a place to hide.

"I-Is that your brother?"

"y-yeah it is! fucking hell..."

Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys were all marching up to the tree, looking as if they were gonna tear his throat out.

"SANS YOU FOOL! YOU CAME HERE TO SEE HER DIDN'T YOU?"

"im an adult i do as i please."

Papyrus snarled at him, his scowl deepening as he stood and folded his arms.

"WHERE IS SHE? I WOULD LIKE TO MEET THIS WENCH YOU'RE SO FOND OF."

Red stomped his foot hard, his eye flaring red for a moment.

"she. isnt. a wench. watch your tone."

"WHERE. IS. SHE."

"Yeah Red, where the fuck is she?" Undyne chimed in.

He could feel her soul faltering and waning as they interrogated him.

"youre all scaring her, just. give her a moment."

He sighed and turned, looking at the tree.

"you ok sugar?"

He spoke in almost a whisper, knocking on the bark of the tree two times. He heard two faint knocks in response.

"Y-Yeah I-I'm ok. J-Just overwhelmed."

"you guys need to fucking cool it."

"IS SHE IN THE TREE?"

"yes. she is."

Suddenly, Papyrus pieced it together.

"Are You Telling Me. YOU'VE KNOWN THIS GIRL FOR NEARLY 3 MONTHS AND HAVEN'T EVER SEEN HER FACE?"

Red winced. Damn it.

"yes exactly."

His brother burst into laughter, as well as Undyne and Alphys. They all looked at him, chuckling and yelling that he was dumb.

"R-Red? Y-You ok?" Mora managed to get out, her voice meek and mellow.

"yeah. 'm good. just bummed."

"I BET SHE DOESN'T KNOW YOU'RE A MONSTER. DOES SHE?"

Red froze, his claws digging into the tree bark hard. He grit his teeth roughly, holding back the boiling rage in his nonexistent gut.

Everyone went silent.

"R-Red?"

He sighed, defeated.

"yeah mora."

"I-I think I can c-come down now."

He looked up at the tree, hearing soft rustling before a dull thud. His soul flipped in his chest, twirling and humming.

"J-Just uhm. R-Remember what I s-said?"

"y-yeah. you told me. youre short a-and your eyes are different colors."

"E-Exactly. L-Let's h-hope I.. Don't disappoint you."

"never have never will sugar."

He chuckled dryly before he took a deep breath, stepping back and looking to the tree.

Then she stepped out.

And god. She was gorgeous.

A little rounder than most humans. She was wearing a button up red blouse with a black skirt that rested below her bust. The sleeves of the blouse were rolled up to her elbows, showing off the array of symmetrical scars along her wrists. She wore black stockings and a set of red sneakers like him. Her legs were incredibly built, the skirt only ending about halfway point at her thigh. Her face was what caught him the most. Her hair was wild and curly, curving up in a U-shape. A few strands dangled against her chocolate skin. Along her neck was a horizontal scar that looked deep. His soul dropped for a moment at that. And just like she said. One of her eyes was a beautiful purple while the other was a dull almost milky periwinkle color. She had a nervous smile on her face, her hands wringing together in front of her. One of them looked to be wooden.

While he was gawking at her, she was studying him just as much. His black turtleneck, his sharp teeth along with that one out of place gold one. His sockets were filled with red light, pupils or eye lights or whatever crimson and faltering every few seconds. His skull was round and a bit above his left socket was a small crack. He was wearing black sweatpants and red sneakers. His guitar case was still on his back. And boy was he TALL. Way taller than her. He spoke first.

"ok, you said you were short but not THIS. short."

She scoffed and folded her arms, about to hide back behind the tree before he grabbed her.

"no wait! come here sweetpea! oh my god its so nice to finally see you."

He scooped her up and spun with her in his arms, letting her small body mush against his own. She was warm. So incredibly warm. Or maybe that was just him. Nope. Definitely her.

"Y-You're a-a lot taller than I-I thought!"

"hell yeah i am."

"G-God i-it makes s-sense now. The whole c-cupid thing, t-then Christmas a-and the Valentines day e-explanation."

"thought you would have guessed and just stopped coming."

"W-Why would I??"

"cause im a monster.."

She raised her hand and bonked him on the head playfully. Her hands cupped around his cheeks while he held her to his chest.

"Y-You're my friend! I-I wouldn't abandon my friend."

His soul fluttered in his chest again, that familiar cool washing over him.

"neither would i sweetpea."

She wrapped her arms tight around his neck, snuggling her face into the soft fabric of his sweater. His scent was nice. Like she thought on their second meeting day. Bonfire. He smelled like smoke. He melted into her touch, holding her rather small body close. He had almost forgotten the other 3 were there.

Almost.

"AHEM."

They were both startled, Red almost dropping the poor Mora. She cowered into the fabric of his sweater more before he set her down.

"H-Hello. U-Uhm. I'm. M-Mora."

"WELL. NOW I KNOW WHY HE LIKES YOU. HE HAS A THING FOR SHORT CHUBBY GIRLS IF HIS DIRTY MAGAZINE SUBSCRIPTIONS ARE ANYTHING TO GO BY."

Red choked at his words, stomping his foot again.

"this is my first time seeing her! i didnt even know she was short and chubby!"

"I-I think she's c-cute." Alphys spoke up.

"Yeah, little nerd has good fashion sense too."

"L-Look at the way h-her soul is lighting up j-just by standing next to him."

The two girls snickered at Mora's confused expression. Red glared at them, snarling in their direction.

"leave her alone, she doesnt even know how they work!"

"A-Actually I do! J-Just d-don't know uhm. Much about m-my own."

Red gawked at her before he hoisted her up and onto his shoulders, letting her legs rest along his sternum while she leaned on him for support. Her chin rested atop his head. Little did he know, her plump tits were pressing idly into the back of his head as she hugged onto him.

"I'm Undyne by the way punk! This is my girl, Alphys."

The two girls waved.

"AND I. AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS."

"N-Nice to m-meet you all."

"and im red."

She chuckled and pat his cheek playfully.

"H-Hi Red. I'm Who."

"who who?"

"Didn't know you w-were an owl I-I thought you were Red!"

He paused as did everyone else. Then he broke down howling with laughter, giggling and snickering as he held her on his shoulders. He snickered and set her down, keeping her hands in his own. He observed the fine carving in the prosthetic, humming as he traced the grooves in the wood tenderly. Undyne broke the silence.

"SO NERDS! YOU GONNA SING FOR US OR NOT!?"

Mora looked at her, wide-eyed and fidgeting with her hands. She shuffled behind Red, stepping to stand behind him.

"I-I d-don't know if I-I can."

"shes never sang in front of people before."

"Yes. B-But you're h-here supporting her. W-We wanna hear it you've been b-bragging about her for a while now!"

Alphys barked at him, rather cheekily at that. He looked behind him, turning and getting eye level with Mora.

"well. its up to you."

She fiddled with the cuff of his sweater before she nodded, scurrying around the tree to grab her ukulele. She whispered the song name to him and sat at the base of the tree, smiling as she strummed the tune.

She started as he joined in, strumming the part of the song that fit with his guitar tuning.

_Leaves fall like petals,_  
_Drifting, for me._

_Calm is the silence,_  
_My mind._

_Your heart beats in time,_  
_With the seasons._

Red joined it at the second verse, his voice deep and syncing with Mora's. As they closed the song out, he turned to her and ruffled her hair. During the song though...

Alphys was gawking at how she could see their souls drifting to each other. It was as if they were calling out for one another. Her mucky gray soul shined with such vibrant and luminescent colors that if Red opened his eyes he'd probably ravage her right there. His own soul twirled and danced in his chest as he sang with her.

This was a first. His marred and cracked soul seemed at peace when in sync with hers, the soft red outer glow contrasting against the stark white of it. Undyne and Papyrus watched the spectacle in sheer awe as they sat there, too lost in their words to notice the phenomenon.

"sweetpea look at you! you did it!"

He set his guitar down and her ukulele, tossing her up into the air and catching her bridal style. She yelped and held onto him tight, planting a gentle kiss against his temple. His entire face flushed red and he had the dorkiest grin he could muster.

"THIS GIRL HAS PROVEN DECENT! WE SHALL INVITE HER OVER SO SHE CAN BECOME ACQUAINTED WITH THE LIKES OF ME!"

"alright fine by me bro. wanna come over for food?"

He asked the small girl in his arms, looking at her beautiful flushed face. Her hair dangled over her blind eye rather adorably, the curls outlining the dimples in her chubby cheeks. She had her arms tucked up to her chest in content as she looked up at him.

"S-Sure! I-I-I got time!"

He melted at the sound of her sweet voice. It was one thing hearing it, not knowing what she even looked like, but now that he knew just how adorable and sweet she was, he would savor this day forever. His perfect little Mora. He packed up his guitar and let her grab her bag from behind the tree, toting it on her back. He opted for carrying her home, despite her rather cute pleas to walk. She looked content in his arms either way.

Once they got there, he set her down, letting her explore the living room freely while Papyrus went and ravaged the kitchen. Undyne and Alphys sat with Mora as Red went to his room to put his instrument away. The two girls looked at each other before they eyed Mora, hungrily.

"So, nerd. Do you like him?"

She yelped at the question, collapsing in on herself at the sudden spotlight.

"I-I-I mean I-I do! H-He's..."

What about Red did she like?

She had never been so attracted to someone just by personality it was daunting. And now she had a face to put to that charming personality.

**_A really fucking handsome face at that._ **

He was rugged and rough and gave off that sense of tough, but gentle nature. Like he knew when to get to business. The thought of that made her chest tight. The thought of him made her chest tight. She huffed in response, slamming an open hand across her bosom.

"G-God I-I don't know! Th-There's so much... H-He's so kind a-and he respected my boundaries a-about seeing me until I-I was ready. He sang for me! H-He comforted me... He's just. Red."

She ended it off on a rather simple note, clutching onto her shirt meekly as she curled up into the couch. Alphys and Undyne exchanged knowing glances at each other.

"You got it bad for him don't you?"

"T-That's an understatement of the c-c-century."

Undyne launched off the couch and caught the wrist of the very startled Mora, marching upstairs and roughly yanking Red's room door open. He was slouching in his bed, in a much baggier shirt and sweatpants now. Mora yelped as she was tossed into the room, falling flat on her face as Undyne slammed the door and yelled from the other side.

"BE CUTE AND MAKE LOVE! NOW!!"

Red growled at the door, looking at the rather troubled Mora on the floor next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nother chapter weeeeee

She sat up on the rather messy floor, looking up at a very troubled Red. Her bag was still on her back, the straps dangling rather loosely on her toned arms.

He stared at her before he pat the spot next to him on his mattress, sighing with an exaggerated inhale. She got up and plopped down next to him, leaning against his arm. She curled her own tiny arms around it, her fingers delicately brushing against the space between his ulna and radius. He shivered at the contact, pulling her tiny hand from between the space.

Her fingers felt on something that wasn't quite there? It was like sticking her hand in a really dense cloud? She brought her hand back and gently traced along the curve of the inside of the bone, watching as he shuddered and swore under his breath.

"mora sweetpea, not there t-thats sensitive."

She looked up at him curiously.

"D-Don't worry, I-I'm gentle."

She waggled her eyebrows at him, watching as his face flushed a beautiful cherry red. She chuckled and gently traced along the curve again, feeling his free hand cup her waist and yank her closer.

"treading dangerous territory sweetpea.."

He practically growled in her ear. Now it was her turn to shiver. His words sent a rather pleasant shiver down her spine, making her recoil and hide her face in her hands.

"dawww why so shy now?"

He mused, taking her hand in his own. He traced the curve of her forearm with the pad of his pointer finger before it passed over the various marks along her wrist. He stopped there.

"i remember you telling me about these..."

He huffed, a puff of red smoke exiting his nostrils. Mora flinched at this, jumping up and grabbing his face in her hands.

"W-Whoa you can m-make smoke!?"

"only if im angry enough."

She gawked at him, looking into his sockets with such a tender expression he could melt.

"T-There's s-so much I wanna explore on you h-honestly."

He flinched, his face flushing a cherry red again.

"N-Not like that pervert!"

"hey a guy can dream. ive been wanting to explore you too sweetpea."

He chuckles dryly before he parted his teeth, letting her peer into an empty void for a brief moment before something bulbous and red pushed forward. It slinked across the front of his teeth before hanging limply from his mouth.

It was a fucking tongue.

Mora gawked at it, watching as a bit of drool rolled off of the flat of the tongue. She suddenly flushed, thinking of what else he might have.

"Oh. Wow. That's. New."

He clamped his jaw shut after his tongue slipped back into his mouth.

"that is the first time you havent been singing and didnt stutter once."

"Sh-shell shock."

He chuckled, cupping her cheeks in his hands. Still warm. He pecked a very gentle kiss on the tip of her nose, watching as she hid her face in his hands again. He tucked a lock of her curly hair behind one of her ears, smiling to himself.

She's so sweet. Precious. Pure. He wondered what her soul was like.

Her soul.

He looked at her chest, rather harshly. He focused for a brief moment before he saw tiny hands go and unbutton the first 3 buttons. He yelped out of surprise and looked up at her.

"I-If you wanted to see so b-bad just s-say so?"

He perked up.

"really!?"

"N-No! S-Stop being so dirty R-Red!"

She chuckled and stuck her tongue out at him, to which he did in return. This time Mora gently poked it, oohing at how her finger slightly dipped below the surface of it. He grabbed her wrist and made eye contact this time. He gently twirled his tongue around her finger, a devious smirk on his face while he watched her flush again, squirming in his lap.

"D-Dirty boy!"

She yelped and pulled her hand away, grabbing one of his hands. She pulled it close to her face before she gently kissed each knuckle, keeping eye contact with him.

He swallowed hard, metaphorically speaking. He watched intently as she gently flicked her tongue along the tip of his pointer finger. She gently kissed the pad of it before settling for wrapping her tongue around the tip of it, sucking gently.

It took every bone in him not to take her right then and there. He huffed and tugged her closer to him, shivering while she teased him.

"youre really testing me arent you?"

"M-Maybe I am."

"a-and if i pass."

She chuckled and leaned in, resting her head on his sternum.

"Y-You might get what you w-want."

He shuddered again at her words, opting for gently cupping his hands around her midsection. He gently squeezed, earning a surprised chuckle from her.

"god i love how soft you are."

He almost purred and he kept with his playful groping. His thumbs gently dug into her belly while his fingers squished the extra bit of fat around her midriff. He hummed as she slouched in his grip, letting him feel around.

"W-What's so nice a-about chubby women to you Red?"

"really? are you kidding me? im a skeleton! as much as i love myself, i dont wanna fuck a girl that's close to my body type. plus human girls are so soft and squishy so why not be bigger? be as squishy as you can! but not like uh. the really bad kind. ya know."

She chuckled and pat his chest.

"Y-Yeah I get it!"

"youre the perfect amount of squish. and short. how tall are you exactly?"

She hesitated and then mumbled.

"wazzat? aint hear ya."

"I-I'm 4'8..."

He snorted at this, looking down at her with an audible "dawww" much to her dismay.

"R-Red!"

"oh say my name like that again."

He chuckled darkly, catching her wrist again but in a tender fashion.

"R-Red..~"

She mused, this time... Her voice was soft and shrill, almost like she was out of breath. She said it as if it would save her very life. Her face was flushed, hair splashed around her chubby face as she looked up at him.

_oh no. not this._

He dropped her wrists and watched as she recoiled and tucked herself in his lap comfortably. He did his best to ignore how warm she was, this close to him. They had forgotten about dinner altogether, instead, relished in the contact and cuddle time they had.

Her breathing evened out eventually, signaling that she had fallen asleep. He gently ran his phalanges through her hair, smiling at how soft it was. A dull vibrating sound is what got his attention next. He quickly realized it was her phone, digging into her bag, he took it out and checked the contact.

"Korva"

He looked at her, then back at the phone...

And answered.

_"Mora, you dumb broad where are you?"_

Already a red flag.

"sorry this isnt mora, who are you?"

The guy on the other end paused, seemingly shocked.

_"Why does some guy have my property's phone?"_

Bigger red flag.

"i didnt know you owned my best friend."

_"Best friend? Who would wanna be friends with... Nevermind just give her the phone."_

"mmm. nah buddy. dont wanna."

_"Why the fuck not?!"_

"shes asleep right now."

_"Bullshit."_

Red sighed, tapping through the apps on her phone. He went to the camera app and snapped a photo of himself holding her. He had his tongue out in the photo just to add to the disrespect. He went to Korva's contact and sent the photo.

"happy now?"

He was silent for a few beats, then suddenly.

_"So you're the one she's been seeing?"_

"if by seeing you mean coming to sing with for 2 months, then yeah, i guess."

_"I'll deal with her when she gets home."_

Red gently held her fake hand in his own, sighing.

"ya know what. gonna keep this short. i know what youve done. all the fucked up little shit you think youre getting away with is gonna catch up to you. youve hurt her enough. and ill be damned if you do it again. so enjoy your little act while you can. cause im gonna be the one to cut that shit short."

He hung up after that. Red snorted, keeping his laughter low as to not wake her up.

Mora stirred in his lap, squeaking softly as she writhed around to get comfortable. Red had opted for fiddling on his own phone, playing Tetris. All too soon, Papyrus kicked his door in, screeching.

"DINNER IS READY IDIOTS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING ANYW-"

He stopped when he saw a very startled Mora sit up in Red's lap, panting and shaking from the surprise. She held onto Red's shirt desperately, looking at Papyrus with wide eyes.

"UGH. IF YOU TWO ARE GONNA MATE, AT LEAST DO IT WHEN NO ONE ELSE IS HERE!"

"THEY'RE BANGING ALREADY OH MAN I GOTTA GET A PICTURE!" Undyne yelled from downstairs.

Mora shrieked and flailed her arms.

"N-No! W-We aren't! Oh god o-oh no."

Red chuckled and hoisted her up and out of his lap, sitting her on the bed as Undyne came bolting in the room with her phone out.

"we didnt fuck, she just fell asleep. god calm down."

He huffed and pat her back softly.

"do you need an extra change of clothes? i got a shirt of you want."

"Already offering her your clothes? Even better!" Undyne snickered.

"shut up!" Red yelled, going through his clothing drawer. He pulled at a sleeveless turtleneck sweater, handing it to her. She nodded and shuffled out of the room, Undyne shoving her into the bathroom. Red quickly shuffled downstairs, flopping into his seat at the dinner table. Alphys was typing away on her phone, humming to herself thoughtfully. Soon enough, Mora came downstairs, toying with her prosthetic hand idly. And boy did she look good to him. His scent on her was definitely on his list of favorite things. She stood next to his seat and opened her arms, to which he hoisted her delicate little frame into his lap. He rested his chin on her head, relishing in how soft her hair was. He idly lifted a hand and ran it through her hair rather tenderly. She leaned into the touch, her soul sending a pleasant vibration right through him.

His free arm was tucked around her midsection rather lovingly, pulling her back flush against his ribcage. He'd be a damn liar if he said he didn't enjoy how her hips were pressed oh so delicately right into his pelvis. As his brother served his usual lasagna, Mora ate happily, her little legs swinging off the chair they shared. During dinner though...

"So Mora! How many guys have you fucked before?" Undyne boldly asked. Mora choked up and recoiled against Red, a shameful look plastered on her features.

"I...uhm. I wouldn't like to talk about that, please. But. Just know its a number I had no control over."

A beat of silence. She didn't stutter.

"second sentence you said without stuttering."

"S-Shell shock a-a-again. I w-was focusing a little t-t-too hard."

Red gently stroked her back, running his other hand over her thigh reassuringly.

"Wow, punk. I'm sorry about that. I uh... If you need someone to talk about that to, I'm right here! So is my girl!"

"Y-Yeah. Me too."

"you can always come to me too sweetpea. i wont judge you."

"Wow!! Sans not judging someone? W-What a first!" Alphys piped up. Red shot her a sneer.

"d-dont say my real name out loud like that."

Mora perked up, tilting her head back to meet his gaze.

"I-I like your real n-name Red!"

He flushed at her blatant ignorance, shuffling in his seat. He gently pecked a kiss to the top of her head, smiling at her embarrassment.

"What types of guys are you into Mora?" Undyne asked.

She flushed and turned her attention to the now very interesting table. She set her fork down and as discretely as she could she pointed to the splotch of tomato sauce on her plate. Undyne eyed her curiously and kept focusing until she caught the hint, throwing her head back in laughter.

"you like tomato boys mora?"

She yelped and snickered, cupping her hands over her mouth happily. He cuddled her to his chest, nuzzling his face into her shoulder lovingly.

"you smell sweet..."

He purred, not even minding the glares his brother threw at him.

"What f-fetishes do you have Mora?" Alphys asked with a cheeky grin.

Red scoffed and flipped her off.

"O-Oh that's easy to answer! R-Really like being held a-and I like t-that I'm usually way s-shorter than my p-partner. As well as for.. U-uhm. Not dinner appropriate."

Red gawked at her, watching her chubby little cheeks flush a deep red was absolutely fun but by god, what else was she into? He flushed red himself at the thought, giggling uncontrollably. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"best be glad you got me then huh baby?"

He purred in such a husky tone, Mora felt like she could faint. Instead, she squeaked and recoiled back further against him, letting his hands gently cup her pudgy sides. He gave a firm squeeze and seductive growl, chuckling all the while. After dinner, she raced Red upstairs, flopping into his bed happily.

"i can take the couch if ya want love."

"I-I wouldn't wanna take your bed! W-We can uhm. Share?"

Suddenly the thought of ever sleeping on a couch sounded repulsive. Red hopped into bed and wrestled her, opting for letting her rest atop his chest. She cooed, almost like a bird and slumped, petting her head gently.

"R-Red can you...drop m-me off by my apartment?"

He quirked a brow bone up before nodding. Although it wasn't that simple. He mumbled something to her before he could comprehend what he had said.

"ill protect you love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay this i guess.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very long chapter woo


End file.
